Last Knight PH
by RegalTeratorn
Summary: The Dragonflies were once loyal to the King and to Hallownest. Until one of their own betrayed them and the Tribe was exiled, As they made the walk of shame across the cliff, the insanity set in, their howling laughter echoing across the Kingdom. Ryuka swore that he would return, and claim the Hallownest for himself wearing the Pale King's head as a crown.


Chapter 1

Elder Kaze sat in the back of his cave, safe from the raging storm outside his home. He had spent the better part of that day tossing various herbs and spices into the massive cauldron before him occasionally stirring the brew. He sighed and set down the stirring rod beside him and stood up stretching out. He grabbed his cane off the wall and walked toward the cave entrance. His robes, once made from the finest silks in Hallownest, had grown ragged from age and ware, but he couldn't be bothered to change them, they served their purpose. Standing at the cave entrance Kaze starred out into the storm, this storm was different seeming almost unnatural, the rain and wind seemed unusually warm against his skin. A sudden splash behind him echoed through the small cave as his brew began to boil over into the fire below. He returned to the cauldron and starred into the angry looking liquid, peering into it skeptically he gabbed a few more spices from the bags around him tossing them in. As a final addition he grabbed one of his own discarded wings and tore it into small bits tossing it into the brew. As the shards of his wing hit the liquid a massive cloud of smoke shot out of the brew causing the elder to stumble back and collapse against the wall behind him. From the smoke a form began to take shape, and although it was a hazy depiction, Kaze knew exactly who and what the figure was. It was a Dragonfly. Staring at the smoky depiction of the bug caused Kaze to shudder, to feel fear. He clung to the wall and pulled himself to his feet, using his cane he dispersed the depiction and stepped forward looking into the cauldron.

"If Ryuka is to return," Kaze managed to cough out "then there must be someone to oppose him, anyone." He fearfully stared into the brew, desperation glowing in his eyes, as another figure began to take shape, it was small, draped in a leaf like cloak and a shell with two large horns on either side and two smaller horns between them. It was a vessel, but that was impossible, with the defeat of the Hollow Knight the Shades and Siblings that littered the Abyss had vanished. Yet his scrying had never been wrong before. He took a step back from the cauldron and sat down resting against the wall. All he could do was hope, hope that the Vessel he saw in the brew would be able to stand against Ryuka, and hope that Hallownest could restore itself enough to stand against the coming storm.

In the distance, a large mass moved as a single unit through the darkness. Their robes, once elegant and brilliant, were tattered, held together by a few regaining threads. Long curved nails adorned their hips, they were Dragonflies. Insanity burned in their eyes as they walked, their destination clear to them all, Hallownest. At the front of the group was Ryuka, he was much larger than the rest of the Tribe, both of his left hands tightly grasped the hilt of his curved Nail. A fierce rage burned in his eyes, he'd spent such a long time wandering the wastes plotting his revenge, never forgetting, never forgiving. The Tribe behind him reflected this, they clung to the betrayal and although they had lost most of their sanity, they remembered, their memories drove them on. Ryuka could smell it on the wind, the smells of their home, he was so close, the revenge he'd been planning for years, it was within his grasp. He began walking faster stepping over the final hill as he starred down at his prize. He smiled widely and growled under his breath. The other members of the tribe flanked him and starred down at Dirtmouth, the quiet town sitting atop the kingdom. Ryuka exhaled releasing a puff of smoke from his mouth.

"Welcome Home my brothers, let's go pay our dear king a visit." Ryuka growled out before he began laughing manically, around him the other Dragonflies joined in. Across the howling cliffs and into the small town, and even down to the depths of the kingdom, the laughter of the Dragon Tribe could be heard.

Deep within the kingdom, past civilization and into the depths within the abyss, all is still. Nothing down here moved, nor was alive. The Siblings had fled and all that remained were the discarded shells of the failed Vessels. Above, the crazed laughter of the Dragon Tribe echoed through the kingdom, even down in the bowels of the kingdom it could be heard, subtly shaking the earth. The discarded Vessels began to shake and from the discarded bodies a small black hand shot out. It laid flat against the other bodies as another hand shot out as a small Vessel pulled itself out from the litter of bodies. It's body was draped in a small leaf like cloak and four hours protruded from the mask on it's head, two larger, two smaller. It looked up at the darkness above it as small bit of earth rained down from the Dragonflies' laughter. Beside the small figure the earth shook as a small nail also pushed up from the Vessel's below it. Grabbing the hilt, the small Vessel pulled it's newly gained weapon from the ground. The blade was etched with strange markings but the edge was dull and chipped. Looking back up at the darkness, it had no idea what it was supposed to do, it remembered little, but it knew that it could stay down here. Placing its newly obtained Nail across it's back the vessel set off searching for a place to begin its climb.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hello everyone, in case you've noticed, I deleted al other stories. They are all dead, I'm just as sad as you are, (not really) I wasn't pleased with them and I've decided to rebrand, although I will be writing here for practice, I plan on doing original work over on FictionPress, if you're curious feel free to DM me with questions.**

 **This chapter is short, just meant as a setup more to come. Since I actually like Hollow Knight (alot, like it's my favorite game) so I'll actually update this frequently, maybe, it depends.**

 **Seraph**


End file.
